Uma noite de paixão
by syssa-chan
Summary: Kagome Higorashi, uma mulher bela, irreverente e sempre disposta a oferecer um ombro amigo para aqueles a quem ama. Especialmente para Inuyasha Taisho, seu charmoso vizinho, amigo... e protagonista de seus sonhos românticos


**Resumo:**

**Uma noite de Paixão**

**Um homem irresistível... uma noite de paixão... e um sonho a realizar!**

Esse é o sonho de amor de Kagome Higorashi,uma mulher bela, irreverente e sempre disposta a oferecer um ombro amigo para aqueles a quem ama. Especialmente para Inuyasha Taisho, seu charmoso vizinho... e protagonista de seus sonhos românticos!

Inuyasha não se lembra de como terminou a noite em que desabafou suas mágoas com a doce Kagome. Ela, no entanto, jamais esquecerá. O fruto daquele momento mágico cresce em seu ventre sem que ela possa dividir essa alegria com o pai de seu bebê. Afinal, como dizer a um homem que nem mesmo se lembra de tê-la amado apaixonadamente que está esperando um filho dele? Kagome jamais usaria o bebê para conquistar Inuyasha. Aqueles dois são seus grandes amores e ela fará tudo para vê-los felizes...

**Capítulo I**

Era uma manhã de sábado quando Kagome Higorashi despertou com um homem nu a seu lado.

Claro que também estava nua, mas essa não era a questão. O mais importante é que não se tratava de mais uma manhã ensola rada no Arizona e, sobretudo, o homem adormecido a seu lado, não era qualquer um.

Sim, aquela era a manhã seguinte à noite que jamais esqueceria, e o homem que a cingia pela cintura, com as pernas enroscadas ao redor das suas, era Inuyasha, seu melhor amigo e alvo de todas as suas fantasias românticas.

Talvez agora ele percebesse que ambos tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Durante três anos vivera um amor platônico por seu vizinho e na noite anterior tudo havia mudado.

Oh, céus e como mudara! Sentindo-se inebriada com o calor que exalava do corpo masculino, lutou contra o desejo de acordá-lo apenas para lhe dizer o quanto estava feliz. Mas não seria justo, não depois daquela noite maravilhosa que haviam compartilhado. Ele merecia mais uns dez minutos de sono pelo menos.

Talvez cinco.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e se virou para o outro lado.

Excitada demais para dormir, deslizou para fora da cama. Talvez devesse preparar um pequeno desjejum para os dois. Após uma tórrida noite de amor, ambos precisavam recarregar as baterias.

Tocou o piso frio com a ponta dos pés. Atrás de si as cobertas farfalharam, fazendo com que Inuyasha emitisse um gemido sutil. O coração de Kagome acelerou. Inuyasha estava na cama dela! Não era um sonho!

Nunca trocaram mais do que um abraço antes daquela noite. Sabia que seu belo vizinho estava se recuperando emocionalmente do romance fracassado com a morena com quem vinha saindo. Mas isso era coisa do passado, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto caminhava ao longo do corredor em direção ao banheiro. De agora em diante, as coisas seriam diferentes. Na noite anterior, Inuyasha conhecera seu outro lado e não podiam voltar atrás na intimidade que haviam compartilhado.

Na cozinha, um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. A amizade deles estaria fadada a morrer se ambos se tornassem amantes? E se o relacionamento não desse certo?

Mas por que tirar conclusões precipitadas? Poderiam dar certo, disse-lhe uma voz interior. Não importava se pareciam ser uma combinação pouco provável. Com amor superariam as diferenças, pensou.

Vestiu o short preto com fundo lilás com que costumava dormir e ao apertar o fecho do sutiã, reparou que seus dedos estavam trêmulos. Mas que bobagem... Era apenas Inuyasha. O seu Inuyasha. Não havia nada com que se preocupar.

Para aliviar a tensão, resolveu se ocupar com o café da manhã. Preparou um bule de café com leite, apanhou uma caixa de ros quinhas de chocolate no armário e uma tigela de bananas-passas. Bem, não era o que se podia chamar de uma dieta saudável, mas era o que dispunha por ora. Equilibrando os alimentos dentro de uma cesta de vime, estacou na soleira da porta do quarto e espiou com cautela.

A luz do sol penetrava por entre as venezianas da janela branca, iluminando as paredes azuis e produzindo reflexos dourados que incidiam sobre a silhueta do homem enrolado em seus lençóis. Peças de roupas atiradas no chão traçavam um caminho até a gran de cama de madeira. Incapaz de esperar mais tempo, caminhou pé ante pé e pousou a cesta de café sobre a cômoda. Estava na hora de acordá-lo... e queria fazer aquilo da maneira mais agradável possível.

De repente, um miado melancólico soou no recinto. Buyo, seu gato gorducho, encontrava-se curvado junto ao pé da cama e miou mais alto. O som do felino estava repleto de repreensão por não estar, como sempre, em primeiro lugar na manhã de sua dona.

— Psiu! — ralhou ela, afagando-lhe as orelhas. — Me dê apenas esta manhã e o recompensarei com um banquete caprichado du rante uma semana. Eu prometo...

Em seguida, ergueu as cobertas e deslizou para baixo delas. Céus, o calor do corpo de Inuyasha seria capaz de aquecer uma cidade inteira se inventassem um modo de captá-lo. Aliás, iria lhe sugerir essa idéia como tema de sua próxima invenção. Sorrindo da própria criatividade, roçou a palma da mão sobre os pêlos negros e espes sos do tórax másculo, descendo até os músculos rijos das coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Ele se remexeu e emitiu um gemido, encorajando-a, sem palavras, a continuar com a carícia.

De repente, sentiu os dedos fortes de Inuyasha afagarem-lhe a nuca. O toque daquela mão em sua pele a estimulou e lhe trouxe à me mória um turbilhão de recordações da noite anterior. Com um sus piro profundo, estreitou-se contra o corpo viril a seu lado. Queria beijar outra vez o homem que amava.

Levantando as cobertas, contemplou os cabelos desalinhados, os ombros largos e a adorável face de Inuyasha. Ainda zonzo de sono, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

Era louca por aquele olhar que possuía uma inocência quase infantil que desarmava qualquer mulher. Sentia-se ainda mais apaixonada agora do que antes, como se isso fosse possível.

Inuyasha piscou outra vez, e Kagome percebeu que se esforçava para visualizá-la. Seus elegantes óculos de grau ainda estavam sobre o criado-mudo, onde os havia deixado na noite anterior.

— Inuyasha? — sussurrou, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tórax viril. — Bom dia.

— Kagome? — disse ele, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados. O som íntimo daquela voz a emocionou.

— Hum, eu mesma — respondeu sorrindo. — Bom dia... que rido.

— Santo Deus! — Inuyasha tentou se erguer e, de súbito, bateu com a cabeça de encontro à cabeceira da cama.

— Oh! Machucou-se? — perguntou Kagome, acariciando-lhe a testa e sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. — Você está bem?

Com um movimento ágil ele se livrou da mão dela e se apoiou sobre um travesseiro.

Como poderia adivinhar que Inuyasha acordaria tão mal-humorado? Jamais haviam dormido juntos antes.

Ainda assim, Kagome saboreou a visão do magnífico tórax nu. Mal-humorado ou não, Inuyasha possuía um corpo maravilhoso, quase sempre escondido sob aquele estúpido jaleco branco de laboratório que ele usava. Quem poderia imaginar?

Percebendo os olhares de cobiça lançados em sua direção, Inuyasha puxou as cobertas até o pescoço. O que havia de errado com ele? Qualquer pessoa pensaria que os dois não tinham... que não tinham...

Oh, Deus!

A expressão confusa do rosto de Inuyasha refletia os pensamentos dela.

— Que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ele, piscando várias vezes. Kagome saiu de baixo dos cobertores. — Você está seminua! Que quarto é este? — perguntou olhando ao redor, cada vez mais incrédulo.

Kagome entregou-lhe os óculos.

— É o seu quarto! — constatou aterrorizado.

Ela pestanejou. Jamais teria lhe ocorrido que as coisas pudes sem piorar... até que pioraram. O choque fez seus mamilos se en rijecerem de encontro ao tecido fino do sutiã, chamando a atenção dele. Envergonhada e sentindo a face corar, dobrou os joelhos num gesto protetor junto aos seios e abraçou-os.

Então, o olhar de Inuyasha fixou-se no short de seda que ela usava.

— Maldição! Diga que isto não é o que parece ser, Kagome.

Pela aspereza no tom de voz masculino, pôde perceber os sinais de uma ressaca de café com licor de Amarula que havia lhe servido na noite anterior. Inuyasha não se lembrava de nada.

— Diga que não me aproveitei de você ontem à noite — insistiu ele, apertando os lençóis com os punhos fechados.

Kagome imaginou-o acariciando-a na face, sorrindo e dizendo que estava apenas brincando.

— Eu... ah... — A voz falhou. Fez uma careta e tentou nova mente. — Bem, é que nós...

Inuyasha percebeu que algo estava errado. Segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez encará-lo, fitando-a com aquela familiar expressão analítica de cientista. Não era uma carícia, mas estavam tão perto um do outro que Kagome fechou os olhos e saboreou aquela proximidade.

— Não suportaria se soubesse que a magoei. Sei como é se sentir usado, lembra?

Oh, claro que lembrava. Ele se referia à mulher que decidiu que seu relógio biológico não podia mais esperar por Inuyasha Taisho. A mulher que partiu o coração dele e o enviou diretamente a sua porta em busca de consolo.

Bem, nesse caso não havia nada a fazer. Amava-o demais para lhe revelar uma verdade que ele não queria ouvir. Então, deu uma risada curta e levemente histérica.

— Quem, eu e você? Não... Não tire conclusões apressadas, senhor gênio. Nada aconteceu ontem à noite. Apenas bebemos muitas doses de licor de Amarula, tomamos café, conversamos e lhe ofereci meu ombro amigo para se lamentar — dizendo isso, pôs a mão na testa dele e sorriu. — Acho que a batida na cabeceira afetou seu cérebro.

— Mas...

— Não se preocupe sua virtude está resguardada comigo. — Kagome livrou-se da coberta e sem querer ofereceu-lhe uma visão completa de suas belas formas. Oh céus! Bem, talvez Inuyasha pen sasse que ela sempre se vestia naqueles trajes reduzidos para dor mir. — Sua virtude está resguardada, mas seu corpo... — acres centou, tentando distraí-lo — ...bem, isso é outra história.

Com essas palavras, levantou-se da cama e vestiu o jaleco bran co que ele deixara pendurado na maçaneta da porta, na noite an terior. Mantendo o rosto virado, conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos.

— Meu corpo? Como assim?

— Deve estar sentindo os efeitos da ressaca. Sinto muito por isso.

A cama rangeu. Kagome apertou as pálpebras úmidas e não ousou olhar para ver o que Inuyasha estava fazendo.

— A culpa não foi sua. — A voz soou rouca e sonolenta. — Eu provoquei essa situação. Descobri que eu e a...

Kagome continuou onde estava e o deixou prosseguir:

— ...não estávamos sintonizados na mesma direção. Eu queria sexo ardente e...

— Que horror! Não estou ouvindo isso — disse ela, tampando os ouvidos.

— Sim, está. E de qualquer maneira, deve ter ouvido coisa pior ontem à noite.

— Não se lembra do que disse? — A voz dela soou tão rouca quanto à de Inuyasha, mas por razões diferentes.

— Não. Depois da décima dose de licor de Amarula, tudo mais virou um borrão — confessou Inuyasha.

Ao ouvir aquela revelação, Kagome teve a impressão de que seu coração ia se partir ao meio a qualquer momento. A noite mais maravilhosa que já vivera em toda sua vida, e ele não se lembrava de nada!

Ao ouvir o baralho dos lençóis atrás de si, fingiu abotoar o jaleco como desculpa para não encará-lo. De que adiantava se torturar desejando aquilo que não podia ter?

Inuyasha resmungou algo acerca de suas roupas íntimas e con tinuou:

— Sobre o que mesmo eu estava falando?

— Sobre sexo ardente.

— Oh, sim. — A cama rangeu outra vez. — Eu queria sexo ardente; e ela queria envolvimento emocional, compromisso, qua tro crianças e um cachorro. Isso não podia ter acontecido.

Nem tampouco o que acontecera entre os dois na noite anterior, pensou Kagome.

Talvez Inuyasha estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Com freqüência, seus relacionamentos fracassavam pelo mesmo motivo: as garotas com quem saía tinham o casamento como meta. Dedicado à car reira, suas invenções e o trabalho que as pesquisas subsidiavam vinham em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente, a maioria das mulheres com quem se relacionava olhava para aquele sorriso charmoso, para os ombros largos e a inteligência sagaz e decidia que seria _aquela _que o faria mudar.

—Ainda bem que tenho você para me ajudar a juntar os pedaços de minha tumultuada vida amorosa, Kagome,

— Para que servem os amigos, não é? — gracejou ela, fazendo um gesto resignado com a mão.

— Para beber cerveja, assistir ao futebol e falar sobre garotas...

O colchão rangeu. As cobertas farfalharam. Então, ouviu-se o som de brim sendo arrastado pelo tapete. Kagome imaginou-o nu, vestindo a calça.

— Ah! Garotas, hein? — Como ele podia zombar de seus sen timentos desse jeito? Precisava dominar suas emoções ou desaba ria num pranto sem fim e acabaria contando tudo. — É bem do seu feitio, não é, Inuyasha?

O adorável som familiar da risada dele a fez sentir uma onda de calor que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Ninguém, além de Inuyasha, tinha a capacidade de lhe proporcionar tais sensações... _Pare!, _ralhou consigo mesma.

Respirando fundo, tomou uma decisão. Se ele não queria ad mitir o que acontecera na noite anterior, então seria a última pessoa a lhe dizer a verdade. Inuyasha dava muito valor à franqueza, mas aquela era uma pequena e inofensiva mentira que por certo ele perdoaria.

Além do mais, ninguém mais havia se ferido a não ser ela pró pria e com isso saberia lidar.

— Obrigado por me aturar ontem à noite — disse Inuyasha, colo cando uma das mãos sobre o ombro delgado. — Você é uma ótima amiga.

Kagome sentiu-se a mais miserável das mulheres.

— Sou a amiga que o deixou de ressaca, lembra? Agora vai precisar da minha receita patenteada contra ressacas homéricas — disse, apontando para a cesta com o café e rosquinhas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à porta. — Eu... vou... num... pegar o jornal.

Apressada, deixou o quarto em direção à cozinha. Caminhou alguns passos e parou. Encostando-se na parede do corredor, aper tou os punhos do jaleco de Inuyasha, com os dedos trêmulos. A peça era enorme, mas reconfortante ao mesmo tempo... Olhou para a porta do quarto, desejando que ele a seguisse. Isso não aconteceu.

Bem, pelo menos conseguira convencê-lo de que a amizade de ambos permanecia intacta como sempre. Inuyasha não suspeitaria que ela o amava. Não fugiria só de pensar que ela poderia querer se casar, ter filhos e o amor eterno dele. Não a colocaria em sua lista de ex-namoradas. Não pensaria nela de outra forma que não fosse a velha camarada Kagome, suporte de corações partidos.

O que era afinal? Uma louca?

Não, respondeu a si mesma. Apenas uma mulher que pretendia preservar uma grande amizade.

No quarto, Buyo emitiu um uivo felino.

— Kagome? — gritou Inuyasha. — Poderia chamar seu gato psicótico, por favor? Acho que está tentando se acasalar com meu sapato.


End file.
